Momentos
by FranTargaryen
Summary: Jiraiya siempre vio a Shizune sólo como la pupila del amor de su vida, y se imaginaba cuan lejos estaba de la realidad. OS. Lime


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia que leerán a continuación sí._

_Aviso: Este one shot participa en el reto de "Amigo Secreto" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas_

_-o-_

_-o-_

_-o-_

La quinta Hogake desde hace tiempo venía notando una extraña actitud en su fiel alumna. Y en ese mismo momento no podía dejar mirarla con rareza.

Su alumna siempre ha sido una persona práctica, racional. Enfocada siempre en su trabajo, y, algo que agradecía cada día, ayudándole a ella. Pero en ese instante, cuando Jiraiya entro a su oficina con su característica sonrisa, ver una Shizune notablemente sonrojada e incómoda la hizo cuestionarse ciertas cosas. Quizás no la conocía como creía. ¿Habrá sido coincidencia ese cambio de actitud justo con la llegada del legendario sabio pervertido?

_-o-_

_-o-_

_-o-_

La castaña no sabía dónde esconderse. No es que tuviera muchas opciones. Huir por la ventana parecía tentador, pero su sensata conciencia no la dejaba realizar aquella acción. Al parecer, la vieja técnica de mirar el suelo sería su única "escapatoria". Pero sólo al pensar en el hombre que tenía delante suyo, su corazón volvía a bombear con rapidez y el suelo se percibía cual algodón.

Definitivamente disimular era algo muy difícil, como ninja médico y asistente de la Hogake siempre se sintió orgullosa de su manejo de emociones. Esa fría actitud que le permitía desenvolver su profesión en las peores situaciones. Y cuanto desearía que la oficina de Tsunada-sama se transformara en una caótica situación de emergencia médica. La vida no siempre es tan buena.

Mientras Jiraiya hablaba de lo que fuera que estuviera hablando con su maestra, Shizune no pudo evitar recordar el _pequeño_ encuentro con el peliblanco. Sintió la _extraña_ necesidad de encerrarse en alguna habitación, y no precisamente sola. De todas maneras, con toda la tensión que había por causa del líder del grupo Akatsuki , era necesario encontrar una _sútil_ manera de que sea liberada, ¿o no? Se sonrojó más de sólo pensarlo. Se había vuelto una pervertida.

Todo comenzó cuando la castaña recién llegaba a Yugakure, donde tenía que entregar un encargo de parte de la Hogake. Luego de completar su misión, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a unos baños termales para tomar su merecido descanso.

El lugar se veía tranquilo, sin pudor ni temor comenzó a dejar sus armas a un lado, se libró de las sandalias y con inconsciente lentitud comenzó a desvestirse. Primero el obi. Después el kimono, el cual se deslizo haciendo un _frufrú. _Cubierta con una pequeña toalla ingresó a las calientes aguas, sacándole un largo y placentero suspiro.

_-o-_

_-o-_

Al otro lado de la pared, estaba un Jiraiya con desangre nasal. Jamás creyó ver de esa forma a la pupila de su eterno amor. Para él hasta hace 10 minutos ella era una simple niña, ciertamente, el contorno de sus pechos y de su figura descartó cualquier pensamiento de infantil hacía la castaña. Pero ahora se encontraba en una disyuntiva. Naruto estaba a pocos metros entrenando su nueva técnica con Gamatatsu y Gamakichi, tenía que ser precavido y ocupar al máximo toda su habilidad de espionaje e infiltración. Pero, de pronto, creyó mejor utilizar otra táctica, de todas maneras aún quedaban varios días en la aldea y las cosas podrían cambiar para mejor.

_-o-_

_-o-_

Después del relajante baño, la alumna de la Quinta Hokage se encaminó al lugar donde pasaría la noche. Aún había luz de sol, por lo que decidió ir por el centro y pasar por el mercado y ver las artesanías y productos que podrían ofrecerle. Estaba observando unos frascos con hierbas medicinales cuando un abundante pelo banco captó su atención. Era Jiraiya, el legendario (y pervertido) Sannin. Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro al observar la sincera y simpática sonrisa del sujeto. Y era un secreto que jamás compartiría la pequeña atracción que sentía por el compañero de su maestra.

-¡Hey! Pero no es la pequeña Shizune, ¿Qué te trae por estas tierras?- Saludó alegre el peliblanco.

-Hola, Jiraiya-san. Vine a entregar un recado de parte de Tsuname-sama- contestó la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa junto con un adorable sonrojo.- ¿Esta aquí sólo?

- No, estoy con mi escandaloso alumno entrenando en una nueva súper técnica. Pero ahora estoy solo, Naruto estaba agotado- Luego agregó un poco más serio y con una honesta sonrisa- Tengo grandes expectativas con ese chico, se que será igual o mejor que el cuarto Hogake.

-Se que Naruto será mucho mejor de lo que todos esperaban Jiraiya-san, he visto de primera mano las capacidades de él, y con un maestro como usted. No podría estar en mejores manos- Alentó Shizune con una mano empuñada en signo de decisión, y Jiraiya le regaló una de sus características sonrisas.

-¿Sabes Shizune? Me has animado el día, acompáñame y vamos a comer algo.

La castaña sintió un sobresalto junto con un calor en su pecho, trato de mantenerse serena mientras aceptaba la invitación, pero la verdad que deseaba gritar como una adolecente fangirl.

Mientras caminaban, iba anocheciendo. Las estrellas comenzaban a brillar, la luna iba subiendo, y la atmósfera se sentía cada vez más íntima. Mientras andaban hablaron de temas banales; el clima, la ciudad. Hablaron también de cosas ninjas; las misiones, las aventuras, las armas hasta dónde encontrar los mejores tipos de sandiales. Jiraiya se dio cuenta de lo inteligente que era Shizune, siempre creyó que ésta se sentía a la sombra de su maestra, pero se dio cuenta que la realidad era otra. La pequeña castaña que caminaba al lado suyo admiraba mucho a su maestra, pero su agudeza, ingenio e inteligencia la hacían brillar con una luz que antes no había notado muy a pesar. Y Shizune, ella creía estar en el cielo. Caminar tranquilamente con uno de los mejores hombres era casi inverosímil, y se sentía como esponja absorbiendo las técnicas y estrategias que él compartía con ella. No entendía como algunos lo juzgaban como un simple pervertido, cuando él era mucho más que eso. Era un idealista, pacifista y muy inteligente hombre. Sus habilidades la asombraban, las anécdotas y su increíble sentido del humor la hacían sentir tan cómoda, y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos negros, la transportaban a un lugar donde sólo estaban ella y él. Verlo a los ojos era como sentir y vivir todo él sufrimiento, todo lo vivido y todo lo experimentado que él mismo había vivido. Como si de verdad pudiera tener alguna conexión mayor que de simples conocidos…

Finalmente llegaron al local, la ninja médico agradeció profundamente los cuarenta y cinco minutos que demoraron en llegar. Se instalaron en unas mesas algo apartadas, lejos de la entrada, pero que tenía vista al jardín del recinto.

Pidieron su comida, y siguieron hablando.

Llegó la comida, y siguieron conversando.

Terminaron de comer, y siguieron charlando.

Mientras bebían y conversaban, el sake que venía con el menú fue inhibiendo un poco a la kunoichi, de pronto hablar fue mucho más fácil, y mirarlo largamente le daba menos vergüenza. El legendario sannin tenía un poco más de aguante, pero aún recordaba lo que había observado en la tarde. El vapor, la luz del sol cayendo de apoco, y la delicada silueta de la mujer que tenía al frente. Y se seguía preguntado cómo no la había notado antes. Aunque la respuesta era obvia, y justamente estaban hablando de la persona en cuestión.

Tsunade siempre había sido una gran mujer para Jiraiya, y era justo lo que le estaba relatando a la castaña. Su conversación sin darse cuenta, se había vuelto más profundad, y ya se estaban sincerando. El peliblanco le contaba de los muchos atributos que le habían atraído desde siempre de la rubia. Su fuerte y decidido carácter, su talento como ninja, el líder innato que él siempre había notado. Desde pequeño siempre le gusto molestarla, para que alguien tan grandiosa como ella notara a un bobo como él. Luego, mientras iban creciendo, fue inevitable que se enamorara. La quería y la soportaba con todo sus defectos. Mientras el sabio pervertido se desahogaba y bebía, ya que la comida se había acabado, Shizune le escuchaba atentamente. En un comienzo estaban sentados el uno al frente del otro, pero ahora, sin saber cómo, su platónico amor se encontraba al lado suyo, o quizás ella a su lado. Eso era, en realidad, lo menos importante.

Mientras escuchaba como él había sufrido tanto cuando Tsunade prefirió a Dan antes que él, no pudo evitar sentir una molestia con su maestra. El peliblanco siempre había y seguía siendo un estupendo hombre y ninja. Era todo lo que se podría desear. Hábil. Simpático. Sincero. Que su maestra haya desaprovechado su oportunidad con él, extrañamente, la contrariaban. Pero mientras hablaban, y el alcohol iba llegando a su fin, Shizune se sintió más segura que nunca. Estaba media borracha. Estaba siendo impulsiva. Pero estaba con el hombre que más admiraba, y se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada. Era su oportunidad, no de Tsunade-sama. Con todo el valor que reunió fácilmente con ayuda del sake, tomó valientemente la gran mano de Jiraiya, y lo miró a los ojos, y le dijo

-Jiraiya-san, usted es un hombre valiente, es inteligente, y es muy divertido. Es el hombre que cualquier chica desearía tener a su lado. Si Tsunade no lo valoró, es porque no quiso abrir sus ojos a la verdad- Y mientras lo besaba, agregó en su mente que ella ya los había abierto y que él realmente le gustaba. Pero con su acción creyó que las palabras sobraban.

El legendario Sannin estaba un poco sorprendido, es verdad que había pensado "seducir" a la pequeña mujercita que estuvo con él desde el anochecer, pero realmente lo había estado pasando bien, y se le había olvido completamente cual había sido su primer objetivo: Espiar más de cerca a la castaña. Hacer que bebiera un poco, que se quedara dormida de borracha, llevarla a su habitación y _observarla._ Algo comúnmente pervertido en él. Pero esto cambiaba el juego. Ahora otras cartas se estaban repartiendo. Rápidamente recordó cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido querido, la última vez que lo miraron con amor, y la última vez que tuvo algo lindo con una mujer. Había sido hace bastante, y él había notada esas miradas de enamorada en Shizune a lo largo de la velada. Y además, el también estaba borracho, lo mejor era dejarse llevar.

Sin más preámbulo correspondió el fogoso y torpe beso de la pequeña castaña. La vio de reojo y estaba profundamente sonrojada. A decir verdad, el también estaba algo nervioso. Recién estaban hablando de su eterno amor, y ahora besaba su alumna. Pero lo cierto también, es que le estaba dando una oportunidad al amor. A sentirse amado, y corresponder ese sentimiento.

En algún momento pagaron la cuenta. En algún momento salieron del local. De alguna forma caminaron, rápida y furtivamente. Con el corazón algo acelerado, Shizune se ría traviesamente.

Estaban en Yugakure, nadie los conocía. Estaban de paso, quizás una aventura no sonaba tan mal. Total, después podrían culpar al sake.

Llegaron al lugar donde se estaban quedando la castaña. Un hostal cualquiera. Ya dentro, las caricias comenzaron a subir de tono, el ambiente se volvió mucho más caliente, y los jadeos más intensos. De repente su kimono se le hacía lo más molesto. Pero Jiraiya aún no quería deshacerse de la prenda. Primero, comenzó a jugar con el cuerpo de la kunoichi. Besar su cuello, hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos pequeños y bien formados. Delinear su figura. Tocar sus firmes glúteos. Se siguieron besando acaloradamente. La castaña sintió una mano deslizarse por dentro de su vestimenta. Jamás una mano ajena le había producido tanta satisfacción. Nunca había deseado tanto que la tocaran.

Ella no quería quedarse atrás, mientras Jiraiya ya se deshacía de su obi, ella hacía lo suyo con el traje del sannin. Podía sentir su cuerpo bien trabajado, la firmeza de sus músculos, y la dureza de su miembro en su abdomen. Sentirse deseada le hizo sentir más mujer que nunca.

Cuando Jiraiya besó sus senos por primera vez, creyó que no había nada mejor que sentir su lengua en sus rosados pezones. Cuando bajo a la altura de su vientre, ya ambos estaban semidesnudos. El sannin subió a la altura de sus ojos, y la vio, como pidiendo permiso. La mirada que le dirigió Shizune fue de entre suplica y un mensaje de "Creo que esta demás tu petición". Con tal disposición, volvió a besar su delicado cuello, depositándola en la única cama de la habitación. Le besó de hombro a hombro, de pecho a pecho. Sintiendo y haciendo lo que describió varias veces en sus famosos libros.

Pero la castaña sintió que había disfrutado lo suficiente. Ella también era capaz de hacer sentir sensaciones únicas al hombre que tenía al frente suyo. Rápidamente hizo que cambiaran de posición, ahora ella estaba al mando. Comenzó besando su oreja, y escuchó un suspiro por parte del peliblanco, lo que le dio seguridad y más valentía para proseguir. Lo siguiente fue su cuello, besó toda su extensión. Siguió con todo su torso, mientras con sus pequeñas manos de médico masajeaban todo lo alcanzable. Su sensatez ya estaba muy bien escondida.

Casi sin querer, rozó su intimidad con la del sannin. La electricidad que recorrió su columna, y el hormigueo en su entrepierna eran casi insoportables. Quería sentirlo de nuevo.

Rápidamente, el peliblanco volvió a la posición inicial, pero ahora recostado aún costado de la castaña, mientras se besaban, con sus manos recorrió de nuevo el cuerpo que había observado, y que no se había imaginado tocar jamás. Su traviesa mano llego hasta la intimidad de la kunoichi, y lentamente, su mano se introdujo. Y toco el glorioso clítoris. Shizune creyó morir, el sobresalto que realizó hizo que el sannin se carcajeara suavemente, pero no se detuvo. Comenzó a masajearlo lentamente, en círculos. Sintió como se humedecía, y también los espasmos que lograba en la castaña. Cada vez aumentaba un poco más la velocidad, y los suspiros y suaves quejidos eran cada vez más y más frecuentes. Ahora le toco al peliblanco sobresaltarse, ya que sintió algo cálido en su duro miembro. Era la mano de la pequeña mujer, que suavemente comenzó a masajear esa zona. Ahora era su turno de suspirar.

Ambos sentían como el calor inundaba sus cuerpos, y como la rapidez de sus manos aumentaba. Pero llego un punto donde Jiraiya ya no pudo más, se colocó encima de la castaña, y la miro determinado a los ojos. Ella sabía lo que vendría, pero jamás se había sentido tan lista en su vida. Con velocidad el peliblanco se deshizo de la ropa interior de la mujer que estaba debajo de él, e hizo lo mismo con la suya. Con lentitud, tocó la húmeda entrada de la castaña, sacando un largo suspiro a ambos. La ninja médico estaba con los ojos cerrados, tratando de relajarse, entregada a la vida. De pronto, algo entro en su interior. Sintió un agudo dolor, y no pudo reprimir un "auch". Abrió los ojos e hizo un puchero, y Jiraiya la vio más hermosa que nunca. Suavemente, comenzó a moverse. Para adentro y para afuera. Era un vaivén delicioso. Ahora los suspiros eran suaves gemidos de placer, y profundos gruñidos llenos de lujuria. Shizune sintió unas fuertes manos en sus caderas, marcándole el movimiento, como buena pupila siguió el ritmo fácilmente. Ahora ambos se movían, haciendo que el placer se sintiera al máximo.

El peliblanco se dio cuenta que la castaña acabaría pronto, así que sin preámbulo salió de su interior, y la kunoichi sintió una fuerte insatisfacción que no dudo en demostrar. De pronto se dio cuenta lo que el sannin la daba vuelta, con su pecho vuelto hacia la cama, mientras que él se levantaba de rodillas. Dándose cuenta de lo que quería, y mordiéndose los labios, levanto sus caderas. Volvió sentir como se introducía deliciosamente. Siguió el vaivén, y sólo se escuchaban suspiros, jadeos y el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando. Shizune en cada embestida sujetaba fuertemente las arrugadas sabanas, y Jiraiya tenía agarrada firmemente sus caderas. ¿Se podría sentir más placer? El vaivén era cada vez más rápido, más deliciosa, y más placentero. Los jadeos eran cada vez más fuertes, y lo gemidos más altos. Pronto acabarían.

Jiraiya sólo se concentraba en la exquisita estrechez que le ofrecía la castaña. Era increíble. La velocidad seguía aumentando y los movimientos se hacían más erráticos. Finalmente, la fiel pupila de la Quinta, sintió que tocaba el cielo, su mente se volvió blanca, y sólo hubo espacio para un sentido: El placer. El peliblanco, realizó sus dos últimas profundas estocadas, y salió de la kunoichi derramando su semilla en su espalda y profiriendo un ronco y profundo gruñido. Estaba hecho.

Ambos cayeron jadeantes uno al lado del otro. Con el sudor cubriéndoles, se observaron. Shizune boca abajo, y Jiraiya de espalda. El alcohol se había disuelto hace tiempo, eran totalmente capaces de juzgar sus actos. Ciertamente, no se arrepentían.

_-o-_

_-o-_

_-o-_

Los pájaros ya comenzaban a cantar, el cielo comenzaba aclarecer, y Naruto no tenía ninguna intención despertar. Pero las ranas tenían otros planes. Aún quedaba mucho entrenamiento, y no podían perder el tiempo. El jefe de los Akatsuki estaba casi encima de él, debían entrenar con él rubio. La preguntaba era ¿Dónde estaba Jiraiya? Seguro espiando a algunas chicas por ahí.

Lo que no imaginaban, es que éste sentía como la vida le daba otra oportunidad. Sentía que ya tenía un lugar donde llegar, que quizás, después de entregar todo su conocimiento a su hiperactivo pupilo, después de realizar su última gran misión de espionaje, podría establecerse, y no con Tsunade, la mujer que amó y espero, sino con la dulce mujer que dormía a su lado. Quizás, para un sabio ninja como él no estaba todo perdido

_-o-_

_-o-_

_-o-_

Mientras Shizune caminaba hacia Konoha nuevamente, recordaba lo que había pasado anoche, y lo que le había dicho Jiraiya

"_-¿Qué tal pequeña mujer? ¿Sabes qué? No me arrepiento de lo que hicimos anoche. Creo que podríamos llegar a algo serio, si quieres claro- Ofreció el peliblanco con una de sus características sonrisas, pero con sinceridad en sus ojos. La castaña se sonrojo y se emocionó. No pude contener su sonrisa y un tímido ´me encantaría´._

_El sannin le dijo que le esperará. Que él terminaría su misión, su actual propósito. Porque una vez acabo, iría tras su nuevo sueño."_

Sólo recrear esas palabras en su mente y la kunoichi sentía un nudo en su estomago y una sonrisa que no se quería desvanecer por nada del mundo. Se sentía libre, se sentía amada. Se dio cuenta que ser la mejor ninja médico no podía ser su único objetivo, ahora tenía uno que la aspiraba a enaltecer su alma y el de otra persona. Era simplemente genial.

_-o-_

_-o-_

_-o-_

_De vuelta a la oficina de Tsunade…_

Jiraiya ya se había ido, pero Shizune aún estaba como ida, y sonrojada. La quinta arqueo la ceja y subió un "poco" su tono de voz, haciendo que su asistente se sobresaltara.

La castaña dirigió su mirada a su maestra, y en vez de encontrarse con una irritada mirada, observo una llena de preocupación. No pudo evitar preguntar que le sucedía.

La Hokage ignoró la evidente falta de atención que estuvo teniendo su pupila en su mini reunión con su compañero de armas, y le explicó la situación. Jiraiya iba nuevamente a Yugakure, a espiar y recolectar mayor información respecto a Akatsuki y su líder. Y manifestó su fuerte preocupación, y el mal presentimiento que tenía al respecto. Shizune, tratando de animar a su maestra, y a ella misma, y recordando la promesa que le hiciese su reciente amante, le dijo que no se preocupará, que él estaría bien y regresaría vivo.

-Espero que no- Responde melancólica la rubia, su pupila la mira sorprendida- Porque es parte de una apuesta con él.

Comprendiendo a lo que se refiere a su maestra, la castaña sintió que el color se le iba del rostro. Excusándose, salió rápidamente de la oficina. Corrió hacia los baños donde se apoyó en la pared, recordando los breves pero intensos momentos vividos con el peliblanco. Al que le entregó su corazón y también su cuerpo. Al que de pronto le había entregado todas sus ilusiones. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, y los ojos le escocían. Sin siquiera pestañar, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar rápidamente y ya no pudo mantenerse de pie. No quería sollozar, pero el dolor era muy grande. Sabía que aun no estaba muerto, quizá no le pasará nada. Pero por sus niñerías no pudo verlo ni alcanzarlo para despedirse. Sólo tenía que tranquilizarse, él llegaría. Y tendría una nueva vida. Se lo había prometido ¿o no?

_-o-_

_-o-_

_-o-_

Mientras Jiraiya saltaba a gran velocidad los árboles, pensaba en lo que dejaba atrás, su pupilo, su más grande amiga, todos sus compañeros ninjas, y en especial, la pequeña mujer que se estaba ganando un gran espacio en su corazón. No sabía que pasaría en el futuro, no sabía si saldría vivo de la posible pelea con el líder de Akatsuki, no tenía idea lo que vendría en el futuro. Su corazón se sentía triste, y de pronto también se sintió viejo. Recordó todos sus últimos logros, realmente esperaba que Naruto siguiera entrenando y se perfeccionara. Él confiaba plenamente en sus aptitudes, él era el niño de la profecía, y sabía que la paz estaba asegurada con alguien tan optimista e hiperactivo como él. Recordó también a su compañera, una gran líder, seguiría haciendo un gran trabajo como médico y como Hogake. Y finalmente recordó a la pequeña castaña, que siempre consideró una niña, pero ahora la veía como una gran mujer, de verdad creyó poder vivir de nueva una vida más plena con ella. Esperaba verla de nuevo, pero siempre atesoraría la última imagen de ella. Ver como la sensata, practica y racional Shizune, una de las mejores pupilas de Tsunade, se sonrojaba como una adolecente, y se avergonzaba por nada como la chica heredera del clan Hyuga.

Una suave sonrisa ilumino el rostro del sannin. Que luego se convirtió en una más animada, una mucho más suya. Decidió que, como siempre, daría lo mejor de él. Pelearía con todas sus fuerzas, pues era el Legendario Sabio Pervertido. Un ninja clase S, y maestro y discípulo de grandes ninjas. No se daría por vencido jamás

_-o-_

_-o-_

_-o-_

_-o-_

Habían pasado ya dos semanas. Dos semanas donde él ya no estaba. Su maestra había tenido razón, y su querido peliblanco no había vuelto, y nunca lo haría. Todo lucía más gris. Todo era más gris. La vida por unas horas dejo de tener sentido.

Pero luego recordó, si ella no se reponía ¿Quién ayudaría a la Quinta Hokage? Si alguien no comenzaba, ¿Quién seguiría el ejemplo? Aun quedaban cosas de él en este mundo. Sus ideales, y sus esperanzan puestas en Naruto. Por eso ella lo seguiría, y le ayudaría. Aún recordaba la apacible tarde que pasaron juntos con Jiraiya, recordaba su risa, sus gestos. Recordó todo lo que había aprendido de él. Y se decidió a aplicarlo.

Una rana con un código fue última que dejo su amado con sus últimas fuerzas. Si resolvía ese código junto con los expertos estrategas, sería como estar conectada con Jiraiya otra vez. No sólo honraría su recuerdo, sino que ayudaría a mantener el ideal en el cual el más creía. La paz.

_-o-_

_-o-_

_-o-_

_Hola gente bonita!, espero les haya gustado este fic, y especialmente a _**Umeki-Nara**_, debo confesarte que me costo xD, no tenía idea como empezar. Pero el resultado me satisface, espero que pases unas muy felices fiestas, y que este fic te haya gusto. A sido un verdadero placer escribirlo :3 , y aunque sé que pedías "tintes eróticos" espero que el intento de lemon no te haya molestado._

_A los que leyeron ¡Que pasen una muy Feliz Navidad, y éxito en el nuevo año que se viene!_


End file.
